Every year, millions of patients are treated for life-threatening emergencies in the United States. Such emergencies include shock, trauma, cardiac arrest, drug overdoses, diabetic ketoacidosis, arrhythmias, burns, and status epilepticus just to name a few. According to the American Heart Association, more than 1,500,000 patients suffer from heart attacks (myocardial infarctions) every year, with over 500,000 of them dying from its devastating complications. Many wounded soldiers die within an hour of injury, usually from severe bleeding and/or shock. Many of these soldiers die unnecessarily because intravenous (IV) access cannot be achieved in a timely manner.
An essential element for treating many life threatening emergencies is rapid establishment of an IV line in order to administer drugs and fluids directly into a patient's vascular system. Whether in an ambulance by paramedics, in an emergency room by emergency specialists or on a battlefield by an Army medic, the goal is the same—quickly start an IV in order to administer lifesaving drugs and fluids. To a large degree, ability to successfully treat most critical emergencies is dependent on the skill and luck of an operator in accomplishing vascular access. While relatively easy to start an IV on some patients, doctors, nurses and paramedics often experience great difficulty establishing IV access in approximately twenty percent of patients. The success rate on the battlefield may be much lower. Sometimes Army medics are only about twenty-nine percent successful in starting an IV line during battlefield conditions. These patients are often probed repeatedly with sharp needles in an attempt to solve this problem and may require an invasive procedure to finally establish intravenous access.
In the case of patients with chronic disease or the elderly, availability of easily accessible veins may be depleted. Other patients may have no available IV sites due to anatomical scarcity of peripheral veins, obesity, extreme dehydration or previous IV drug use. For such patients, finding a suitable site for administering lifesaving therapy often becomes a monumental and frustrating task. While morbidity and mortality statistics are not generally available, it is generally known that many patients with life threatening emergencies have died because access to the vascular system with lifesaving IV therapy was delayed or simply not possible.
The intraosseous (IO) space provides a direct conduit to a patient's vascular system and provides an attractive alternate route to administer IV drugs and fluids. Intraosseous infusion has long been the standard of care in pediatric emergencies when rapid IV access is not possible. The U.S. military used hand driven IO needles for infusions extensively and successfully during World War II. However, such IO needles were cumbersome, difficult to use, and often had to be manually driven into a bone.
Drugs administered intraosseously enter a patient's blood circulation system as rapidly as they do when given intravenously. In essence, bone marrow may function as a large non-collapsible vein.